fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Outmaneuvering the Villains/Ma Belle Evangeline
(With the villains back at the Kingdom of Darkness, they are preparing to call Dr. Facilier’s friends from the other side) Myotismon: Ready, Doctor? Dr. Facilier: Yes. (He conjures a blood orange orb from his body and after it shot into the air, it summoned some black shadow/oil creatures secreting oil in their path. They’re apparently the friends from the other side. Then the orb vanished) Dr. Facilier: Now we’re cooking! We’re gonna get the Elemental Stone and mine and Vanitas’ future brides in no time! (Then with evil smirks, Myotismon and the villains turned to the creatures) Myotismon: Now go swiftly! Lead us to the location of that meddling Team Fantasy! (Then with that, the creatures lead the villains to the direction of Team Fantasy’s location. Back in the forest, Team Fantasy and Ray, whom they accepted into their team already, bidded the fireflies goodbye. Then Ray calls out to the fireflies as they left happily) Ray: Tell Lulu that Ray says “''Bon'' chance!” (The fireflies agreed and with that, they left. Vector then asked away curiously) Vector: Is she your girlfriend? Ray: Why, no, Cap. My girl, (Giggles) is Evangeline. Peach: Evangeline? Daisy: That’s a sweet name. Ray: And she’s sweet too. Oui, we always interact with each other every night only. And she loves me in return. (Squeals in happiness) And I know deep inside my heart…. (He lights up a heart-shaped gold leaf) Ray: We gonna be together forever. Figment: Now that’s romantic. Ace: Nothing short of poetry. Bowser: Yeah, yeah. But there might be other girl fireflies that’ll suit you. (Ray shrugged casually while flying out of the leaf) Ray: Pshaw, Evangeline and I are the only ones that love each other. (They continue on when Silver sensed something, getting their attention) Mario: What is it, Silver? Silver: I sense something dark approaching us…. (Realizing what he meant, Team Fantasy got calmly determined. Elsewhere, the villains arrived at the spot, but Team Fantasy are not there anymore) Hunter J: They’re not here anymore. Demidevimon: (Shrugging) Oh well. They’re ahead of us. (Myotismon grabs him savagely) Myotismon: Wait! Vanitas: Something tells us they’re not ahead of us. Myotismon: So, start searching everywhere. (Myotismon released Demidevimon and they start their cautious search, as if lurking. Suddenly, Arukenimon and Mummymon, in their beast forms, noticed from in the bushes Charmy searching for something near a tree) Charmy: Oh, where is it? (Hearing him, the villains secretly noticed Charmy as well. Then Charmy sees the Elemental Stone laying in the ground) Charmy: Oh, thank goodness! I found it! (He approaches the Elemental Stone slowly, as if ready to grab it. Suddenly, Ray comes in, as if he didn’t know him) Ray: Hey, young un! (Charmy noticed him and didn’t know him either) Charmy: Oh, hi. Are you some kind of firefly? Ray: Why, yeah. I be a Cajun firefly just wanderin’ by. What you doin’ out here? Charmy: Oh, I’m just on an important mission. Ray: What kind of mission? Charmy: That. (He points at the Elemental Stone) Ray: That heart-shaped thing-a-ma-bob? Charmy: Yeah. That's the Elemental Stone and the Fairy Kingdom needs it to be restored. Ray: Go to bed! It got stolen? Charmy: Yeah. And we got it back, but I accidentally dropped it here. So my friends asked me to get it. Ray: Well, I’ll be. I hope you get that Elemental Stone back to the Fairy Kingdom. (Taking their distracted conversation to an advantage while the conversation continued, the villains, with calm evil smirks, secretly approach the Elemental Stone. Charmy and Ray seem to have not notice them. Myotismon reached out to the Elemental Stone) Charmy: Yep. (Then right at the same time when Myotismon reached for the Elemental Stone, Charmy and Ray turned to the villains with smug smiles and upon being caught along with the villains, Demidevimon swooped in to grab it, but then a powerful blast of force knocked all the villains back at another nearby tree and into a huge dug hole. As the villains slowly recovered, Team Fantasy suddenly appeared and helped Charmy and Ray bury a lot of dirt onto them, burying them alive. It turned out they set a trap for the villains upon Silver sensing them approaching and the force that sent them flying came from an invisible barrier Silver casted onto the Elemental Stone. And Charmy and Ray’s “conversation” was all part of them being the baits. Once they finished and the villains are buried, Team Fantasy laughed victoriously and once that’s done, Silver dispersed the barrier off the Elemental Stone, making Mario pick it up and they run quickly. Finally, nighttime came and Team Fantasy stopped running) Knuckles: Well, looks like we lost them for now. Basil: I told you that trap would work. Bowser: Meh. I knew it would work. Rarity: (Playfully) Sure you did. (Noticing a nearby empty cavern, Team Fantasy decided to rest there for the night. Later, they enjoyed their dinner in the form of their salmon they’ve caught earlier and they even cooked them thanks to Bowser and Blaze’s fire powers) Snake: Thisssss isssss delicioussssss! Billy: Especially when it’s cooked! (Grubber happily blew a raspberry in agreement) Yoshi: Yoshi love cooked salmon! Starlight: Peach and Daisy told you flipping them was a good idea. Arturo: Never doubt a chika’s cooking skills. Peach and Daisy: (Flattered) Thank you. (Then after they finished, Ray suddenly noticed something outside happily) Ray: Hey! There she is! Charmy: Who’s here? Ray: Why, Evangeline. That’s who! Louis: I can’t wait to meet this girl! Where is she? Ray: Why, she’s up above right there. (He points at the sky, revealing that Evangeline is actually the shining star that Peach and Daisy sang to before. Team Fantasy got calmly surprised while Snake, Bowser, Meowth, and Louis gave awkward looks as Ray began singing) Ray: Look how she lights up the sky Ma belle Evangeline (Snake, Bowser, Meowth, and Louis started to speak up) Snake, Bowser, Meowth, and Louis: That’s not…! (But Ace, Mario, Popple, and Basil quiets them) Ray: So far above me Yet I know her heart Belongs to only me (Ray used his glowing rear to draw a heart with a love arrow piercing it, with the initials of his and Evangeline’s names on it) Ray: J’adore Mario: (Translating) I adore you. Ray: J’taime Luigi: (Translating) I love you. Ray: Evangeline You’re my queen of the night So still, so bright To someone as beautiful as she is Could love someone like me (Team Fantasy shrugged, deciding to accept Ray’s lovesick behavior to a star like Evangeline. Then the couples felt a twinge of romance from Ray’s song) Ray: Love always finds a way, it’s true And I love you, Evangeline (The couples then danced slowly in the air to Louis and Meowth’s soft playing on their instruments as Ray shined his rear on them like a spotlight) Ray: Love is beautiful Love is wonderful Love is everything Do you agree? Mais'' ''oui (The couples concluded their slow dancing as they gently landed back on the ground) Ray: Look how she lights up the sky I love you, Evangeline (He sighs lovingly after he finished singing. Then the slow dancing ended with the couples hugging each other tenderly. After that’s done, Ray spoke up) Ray: And I know what y’all are thinkin’. Why am I in love with a star? Bowser: How did you know? Ray: I saw your reactions before. And I’ll be glad to explain. Ya see, Evangeline was a firefly before. We loved each other wonderfully. (Then he became slowly sad) Ray: However, she died from cancer in her neck. (Team Fantasy calmly got sympathetic) Ray: And thankfully, after Evangeline’s funeral, Rosalina, the Fairy Goddess, was kind enough to turn her into that star in her afterlife. That’s where stars come from. Deceased fireflies. (Team Fantasy slowly realized in a calm happy way) Cream: How sad, but sweet. Rouge: So, that’s why you said you might eventually be together again. (Ray nods in agreement) Ray: And I meant it. When I lived my life and I die in the future…. Peach: Evangeline and you will be together. Ray: Yeah, chere. (Then Ace and Meowth stretched their arms out) Ace: Shall we hit the hay? Team Fantasy: Yeah. (They go inside the cave) Team Fantasy: Good night. (Then they slowly went to bed, hoping they’ll reach the Fairy Kingdom in the morning) Coming up: The villains escape the trap and decide to take drastic measures to accomplish their conquest and defeat Team Fantasy in the form of a plot. Elsewhere, Team Fantasy meet up with the Koopas and fireflies and decide that they must hurry to the Fairy Kingdom, where the Koopas and fireflies will meet them, now that Winter is near. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies